Rumours of Heartbreak
by Amethyst Archer
Summary: Finn catches Kurt and Sam outside a motel room. Will he tell Blaine?


**The ever-fabulous Glee is not mine. This story is a result of the crazy things the preview for the_ Rumours_ episode has been doing to my brain.**

**Rating: T for safety, discussions of motel rooms, and cheating**

**Spoilers: Everything up to and including _BTW_ as well as the preview for **_Rumours_.****

**I know I have another story in progress, but I couldn't stop myself from writing this short little story down. It has been swirling in some shape or form within my head since Tuesday this week. It's just a little something to get me through until the next episode, I guess.**

**Anyone who makes it through the whole thing, with or without a review, I am extremely thankful that you took the time to read this short little story****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rumours of Heartbreak<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine," Finn greeted the Dalton boy on the couch, trying to sound cheerful.<em> Why would Kurt do such a thing? They looked so sweet and in-love when Blaine came over to serenade him the day Kurt came back. <em>"How're things with Kurt?" Finn asked, immediately wanting to facepalm himself for those words slipping out.

"They're great. I mean the distance really sucks, but I guess it only makes the heart grow fonder, right?" Blaine asked smiling.

Finn's heart twinged at Blaine's happy, but wistful smile. He looked away, guiltily. _What should I do? I mean, Kurt's my brother! How could I betray his privacy like that? I didn't even think Sam swung that way. But, there's no denying what I saw. If, if it was Quinn cheating with Sam on me, I would want someone to tell me. It doesn't matter that Kurt's my brother; Blaine's a freaking person, and he deserves to know what's happening._

"Blaine, there's something I have to tell you," Finn burst out, unable to hold onto his dirty little secret any longer. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"If it's Kurt's old crush on you, I already know about that, and I assure you that Kurt is most definitely over it. Hence me," Blaine said, pride creeping into his voice at being in a relationship with Kurt, the sweet, romantic countertenor that he had taken so long to realize was who he'd always been looking for. Now that he had finally placed Kurt out of the friend category, and gotten his head out of his butt, Blaine had fallen hard and fast for his best friend.

"No, Blaine," Finn went on, blushing, but determined to get it out, "See there were these rumors that Sam was having an affair with a former-cheerio, and I was afraid it might be Quinn, so Rachel and I went on a stake-out and..."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Finn told me that he saw you and Sam walking out of a motel room looking <em>very<em> chummy," Blaine said while sitting next to Kurt on his bed, looking down, afraid of finding out more. Normally, he would be feeling extremely thrilled and privileged that Burt trusted them enough to be in Kurt's room with the door closed since that fateful morning after Rachel Berry's house party.

"Yeah; I've been spending time with Sam. He needs someone," Kurt smiled slightly, but he still seemed sad.

_He didn't even try to deny the motel room! What's going on? Is he breaking up with me?_ Blaine thought, temporarily unable to take his eyes off the amazing and handsome boy with the glasz eyes he was sitting next to, _No, Blaine! Why are you even worried about this? If he cheated on you, you're supposed to be the one breaking up with him!_

"So what is Sam like?" Blaine asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"He's sweet, but kind of simple. He has dyslexia, so that makes his life harder, and he just got dumped for a closet case, so he's feeling lonely. He's also dealing with some family issues right now. He's an incredibly strong person, and people don't really see that at first glance," Kurt went off.

_Kurt is such a freakin' good person. I should be mad at him, but he even makes cheating sound moral and compassionate; like in a movie when the character is… Stop it, Blaine! This isn't a movie, and if you're being cheated on, you are supposed to be repulsed._

"Wow. Sounds like a great guy," Blaine said, looking away and wiping his eyes.

"He is," Kurt confirmed, not noticing Blaine's distant tone. He turned towards Blaine, eyes widening in surprise seeing Blaine, "Blaine? What's wrong?"

"It's fine, Kurt; really," Blaine told him looking up sadly, "I've seen what he looks like; I know you said there were no other out kids at your school, but I'm happy that it's changed. I mean my gaydar went off as soon as I spotted his hair, and he's definitely quite a catch. Maybe I should be, but I can't even be mad at you. I made you wait all of those months, and I still know that I'm not good enough for you, Kurt. You deserve someone less clueless and short and…"

"Whoa; hold up, Blaine," Kurt said very seriously, taking his hand, "You think I cheated on _you_?"

"I-I," Blaine's voice cracked, trying to keep from crying.

"I am going to murder Finn in his sleep," Kurt exclaimed viciously, "Blaine, if anyone lucky enough to be in a relationship with you ever cheats, then that person deserves to be hung and beaten. Blaine, you're amazing; you are compassionate, smart, talented, gorgeous, well versed in the world of fashion and show-tunes; more than I've ever dreamed to hope for in someone, and you think that I would ever consider cheating on you out of the blue? This isn't even a matter of you having faith in me; have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Wait; you're not leaving me for Sam?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Blaine, even if Sam _wasn't_ straight, I thought I made it perfectly clear I have no intentions of ever saying goodbye to you," Kurt told him.

Blaine felt a smile creeping onto his face as he realized that Kurt was indeed not leaving him, but he was still confused, "Sam's not gay? No straight boy dyes his hair to look like that."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's words, and Blaine looked at him even more confused. Upon seeing Blaine's face, Kurt stifled a laugh and explained, "I'm sorry it's just… *Kurt bit back another laugh, trying to focus on reassuring the teary Blaine* Believe me; I thought the same thing when I first saw him, but I am reasonably sure he bats for the other team; his relationship with Quinn was pretty heated. There was an incident where he shouted out Coach Beiste's name during one of their make-out sessions, trying to cool off. At the very most he swings for both teams, but I doubt it."

"So, uh, _why_ is it that you've been spending so much time with him and at a motel room no less?" Blaine asked, getting up from his seat and beginning to pace.

"He's been… he's been going through a lot – family issues; they're all staying at a motel now," Kurt said as he also got up and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders in an effort to stop Blaine's nervous pacing, "I know what it's like to have family problems. He doesn't really have any really close friends, and he needed someone just to be there."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug, believing every word his boyfriend had said to him. Blaine knew full well that when his boyfriend's mother died, Kurt had felt alone and isolated, only having his father to turn to who was also in mourning.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, putting his head on Kurt's shoulder, "I should have trusted you. I can't believe I was so taken in by a stupid little rumor. I'm an idiot."

"Yes, but you're an adorable idiot who I would not trade for anyone else in the world," Kurt whispered into his overly-gelled hair.

Blaine let out a little laugh and suddenly pulled Kurt into a kiss, which Kurt happily responded to. Blaine pushed Kurt back against the wall and deepened it. The kiss was filled with want and passion.

"I really, really thought I was going to lose you," Blaine confided as he came up for air and put a hand on Kurt's cheek. Kurt gasped, trying to get some oxygen.

"Blaine," Kurt began, moving his hand onto Blaine's cheek while Blaine's was still on his, "I love you. Don't ever worry about me getting tired of you or not missing you whenever you're not in my sight."

Blaine choked; each boy withdrew his hand from the other's face. Tears started running down Blaine's cheeks, "I love you too, Kurt. I will do everything I can to show you that. I can't even begin to understand what I did to deserve you."

"You deserve me, Blaine; don't ever think that I think you're not good enough for me. I should be the one saying these things to you," Kurt assured him, looking right into his beautiful hazel eyes, and Blaine began breaking down more. "Ssshhh," Kurt whispered as he pulled the shorter boy in his arms. He planted kisses down Blaine's wet-from-tears neck. Blaine gasped, blinking away his tears, and held onto Kurt tighter, unable to believe that this kind, handsome, talented boy was still his.


End file.
